paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gladys and Harold
Gladys and Harold are 2 pups I adopted today, Gladys from Sarah the FBI pup and Harold from Lunar Lex. I decided to combine there page since they have Intertwining Jobs and kinda work together. Harold is a Fisherman Pup and Gladyss is a Marine Biologist Apperances Gladys - She is a Saluki. Her body color is mostly a dark tan/sand like color. Her ears, 'hair' and tail are darker brown though. She wears a red bow in her fur. She wears a Tan collar and her Tag is a Clown Fish. Uniform - She wears a Tan collar, Her Top Looks nearly Identical to Zumas but it is Blue with tan accents. Her helmet also looks like Zumas but it also has a radio receiver that she can use to comunicate with Ryder while on missions. The google part of her glasses also have a feture that she can use to identify animals if she doesent know what it is. Harold - He is a Border Collie/Husky mix, he is mostly white with dark brown specks on the front of his legs. He has tan on his back tail and around his face. And a dark brown on the tip of his tail and ears. He wears a brown collar. Uniform - He wears a pale green Top that looks similar to a t-shirt. He also wears the cliche fishermans hat and his Tag has a Fishing Hook on it. Personalities Gladys - Shes a very kind a soft spoken pup. She likes to keep to herself and her animals. Only really opening up for Harold or her other really close friends. Harold - Harold is a very happy, over-positive pup who's always looking on the bright side and encouraging others to all get along. He uses his fishing skills for good purposes only, and never, ever tries to hurt the fish in any way. Bios Gladys - TBD Harold - Harold was born after his Mother (Dacey) and Father (Shaw) Fell in love, Dacey had already fallen in love with another pup before and had given Birth to Jazzmine but Shaw saw past this and the two spent the rest of there lives together. Harold was born not long after Dacey and Shaw fell in love. About a year after he was born Dacey gave birth to another pup named Lyon Harold was given his Job on the Paw Patrol after he saw his Half Sister Join he decided to look into it. After showing his skills to the paw patrol he was given his title of there Fisherman Pup. Trivia Pup Packs Gladys * Underwater Camera * A Net * A Stopwatch Harold * Fishing Pole * Bait * Net * Room for him to Keep the Fish Catchprases Gladys * "I'll save the fish in a simple Swish" Harold * "Hook, Line and Sinker" (Sam) * "You Hooked me at Fishing" (Vixie) Vehicles Gladys - She drives a light blue Submarine/Boat/car like Vehicle similar to Zumas. Harold - He has a pale green vehicle that can drive on land and also transforms into a boat that he can use in the water with the press of a button. It also has a set of Binoculars and a spot in the bottom where he can look under and see the fish Fears Random * Gladys looks at Harold just like a sibling but Harold had a small crush on her for a while untill she and Tabloid started dating, Then he started crushing on Tiffani * Gladys is good friends with Agnes and they work together every once in a while * Harold also has a Biological Brother and Half sister, Jazzmine and Lyon * Gladys is close to the same age as the original Paw Patrol while Harold is just slightly younger, not as young as the Trainees but a month or so under Gladys * When she was a pup Gladys won a Small Black and Blue Jellyfish in a carnival game, naming him Jammy * Gladys loves visiting The Reef and learning about all the Mer-Pups there Crushes Gladys - was alwasy to shy and secluded to think love was ever going to find her and for most of her life even though she did have small crushes every once in a while those pups usualy ended up being taken by someone else they loved as well. When she met Tabloid, well Tabloid decided to start learning more about her she was anoyed by him at first. But after a while the two ended up getting closer and Gladys started having feelings for him. Harold - He has always been interested in love but never thought he found the right pup, but one day while Fishing at the beach he met Tiffani and fell for her almost instantly. Soon he asked her out and the two started dating. Stories By Me Current Gen * You Need Help Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs Gallery PP adopt -1.png|Gladyss drawn by Sarah the FBI pup Screenshot 2015-08-11 at 2.12.56 PM.png|Harold drawn by Lunar Lex Gladyssuniform.jpg|Picture to Demonstrate her Uniform and Hat Whereallgunadie.jpg|Gladys and Cody based of the recent ASDF movie, Drawn by Lunar Lex Harolduniform.jpg|Harold with his hat and t-shirt Canyounot.jpg|Gladys getting a little fed up over Tabloids nosiness Gladyshg.jpg|Gladys and Tabloid drawn by Lunar Lex Big pic.jpg|Large Picture Containing Them Part6.jpg|Closer look at the part with them in it Gladyswin.jpg|Gladys Won this weeks Pup of the Week, #3 Tiffandharold.jpg|When Harold first met Tiffani he was star struck and fell for her instanly Gladysskcetches.jpg|Gladys and Jammy on the top (still figuring out how she and him travel) and on the Botttom Jazzmine pulling Lyon and Harold into a hug with Gladys int he background (Its okay Gladys, Harold still sees you as the best sister Petsgladys.jpg|Gladys carying Jammy when she first won him, Biger Picture of Jammy and then Gladys Vehicle (Not final desighn yet) Bigears.jpg|She had Huge Ears and Hair as a pup, that made it hard for her to walk around without tying them up behind her back. Tags.jpg|I was able to use my PPs pup tags for the pictures on my Science Prodgect, Thus Gladys was used for Oceanology Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Males Category:Female Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters